


Regret 悔

by alucard1771



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, 我相信HE在MGS里是不存在的, 无回报的爱, 焦虑且抑郁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：2014年，Ocelot等待着死亡。他能看见的，只有同自己擦身而过的每一次机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret 悔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705877) by [Tanalilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt). 



** Regret 悔 **

by Tanalilt

 

Rating:Teen And Up Audiences

Relationship:Big Boss/Ocelot

** 警告: 虐；焦虑且抑郁；我相信HE在MGS里是不存在的；无回报的爱 **

授权：有，见原文评论

 

〜

 

 1964年，机舱内，他们赤手空拳搏命缠斗。Eva在驾驶室拼尽全力控制飞机脱险。他们势均力敌——Snake的技术，Ocelot的决心。两人在舱底翻滚，挥拳、踢踹、抓握，或许伴着裂开的肋骨和扭伤的手腕，千钧一发之际，他们停止对抗，彼此摊牌。

 他们互换了名字，Ocelot——现在的Adamska——思考着也许除却秘密和冷战，这里还有些别的什么。当他看向Snake——现在的John——他看见了力量和意志的化身，以及一张他乐于欣赏的最英俊的脸。这是个完美的战士，他希望对方在这场战斗中全力以赴。尽管这个念头没有时时占据他的心神，但也许这就是他一路跟随，与对方登机一搏的原因——他对他的了解并不够，还不够，很不够。

  拔枪，唯一一颗子弹上膛，他们错身而立，一声令下同时扣落扳机仅待熟悉的开火声炸裂四散，却只等来一片寂静。

  一发空弹。谁知道呢？

  这一定是命运。Adamska最后抛给对方一个眼神，打开舱门，放手让两人脱逃。“我们会再见面的，John。”伴着承诺的是他专属的坏笑和手势。John也回之以微笑，强烈的冲动突然攫住了Adamska，他想宣布这个人属于自己：吻他的唇，让那个女间谍看着他们，他要完全将对方占为己有。可这冲动转瞬即逝，一秒后，他向他们标志性地致了意，跳下低空飞行的飞机落入水面，在游回去的过程中一直想着那个男人。

 

\---

 

  1968年，Snake和Ocelot在战场外第一次相遇。尽管这多数算是个巧合——听说可能会面对一个传奇战士之后，Ocelot接下了任务，既然他有着和对方交手的经验，他们相信他也能很好地配合对方（他能的，他知道。胜过Snake并不难，只需在一场光明正大的战斗中击败他即可。但是，信任——又是另一回事了。）

  虽然没有正面接触，但一切尘埃落定后，偶然间，两人碰了面：在一间德国酒吧窗前，Ocelot瞥见一副眼罩和强健的下颚。初遇的紧张气氛渐渐消散在Ocelot点的双份的酒里，随后，他们双双陷入了一种意想不到的轻松节奏。

  没人直言自己正在和谁做些什么，但他们聊起了别的：最棒的任务分配地，最棒的小镇美食，甚至还有个略显粗鲁的询问——两人中的年长者被问到了独眼是什么感受。几杯酒入腹，Ocelot的脸暖烘烘的，Snake则怎么都收不住那个讨人喜欢的微笑。宣誓主权的冲动又回来了——Ocelot想吻去John脸上的微笑，也许彻底停息他两年多前*开始的困扰：任何时刻想到对方，总有疼痛如影随形。他们坐着，缄默地相视良久，Ocelot用舌尖舔过下唇，完全抛弃了掩饰，肆意打量着眼前的人。

  John清了清嗓子，示意酒保再来两杯——最后一轮，随即结束这个夜晚。数日后，Adamska依然能感到对方的存在，它拉扯着他，即使那人早已离去。

 

\---

 

  1971年，圣海洛尼莫之后，这是他们第二次私人会面：“爱国者”正在成形，他坚持让Snake加入。第一次和Snake并肩合作的感觉棒极了。连日的磨合之后，他们在相聚的夜间走得更近，总是喝酒，偶尔玩乐——含义极其模糊的“玩乐”。

  Para-Medic坚持要看电影，就拖着（对流行文化几乎一无所知的）Snake还有（对电影的认知仅限于苏联宣传片和通心粉西部片的）Ocelot一起去了。他们总是带着吃的，不那么担心无国界身份在异域被人识破。他们骑着摩托，在海岸与山路和Eva赛车。他们痛饮，Ocelot看着Eva抱住Snake的肩头，毫不费力的占有举动激起他竞争性的妒意。

  John和Adamska在宾馆和现金租房里搏击，学习技巧，分享战地轶事，再喝下更多的酒。好几次他们直接醉倒在对方房里，沙发，地板，或是足够大的床上。某一夜，睡眠被中途打断：John夜半醒来，发现Adamska的一只手轻抚着自己的脸，而他们的脚几乎缠在了一起。

  那晚他们做了——吵闹，粗暴，疲惫不堪——Adamska射了出来，唇间反复吐露的只有John的名字，带着他的微笑和眼中的爱意。而John却只是沉默，神情里的伤痛显而易见——事后他根本无法对上Adamska的凝视，几乎是立刻背过身去，开始假寐。

  次日清晨，谁都没提起昨夜的事。John和往常一样开始干活，而Adamska却不得不奋力维持他“正常”的表象。他可以不费吹灰之力地得到他想要的，毫无意义的性——但是对象是John，一切便截然不同。他只希望在John感受到和他一样的强烈情感时和对方做爱——但很显然，他失望了。他不可能回头求对方操干自己，再被对方事后那躲闪的空洞眼神所伤。Adamska不知道自己能不能再一次承受这个。胸口的剧痛由此经年不散，即使他早已放弃了John也可能爱上他的念头。

 

\---

 

  1975年，Ocelot得知传奇的Big Boss陷入了昏迷。顾不得考虑周全，他射杀了告诉他消息的人。十一年太短太短，他甚至来不及了解一个人，便即将收到对方可能的死讯。随后几天他滥饮度日——多数时候独自一人，但当两天后Eva找到他时，他一语不发地把酒瓶递给了她。他们相对无言，只是不停地喝着——一同抗拒现实，抗拒那个不祥的念头：即使现在还活着，Boss也不会如他们所愿地永生下去。

  第二天，Eva不打招呼地离开了。此后整整五年，他们不曾再度交流，Ocelot又花了九年追踪Snake，一并阻击任何可能的威胁，用生命守护医院里的那具躯体。

  九年中，他只在最初看望过昏迷者一次。沉睡时，那人的脸保持着冷漠的神态，只能让Ocelot过度回忆起四年前对方背转过身面无表情的样子。他的心仍未愈合，所以他保护，却竭力避免直面对方。

  他们的医院逃亡辉煌至极。近十年间，对方肌肉萎缩的程度让他痛心不已，但他热爱Snake看到自己成长、改变后脸上的神情。John看着他，把他视为马背上的救助者。John用他仅存的好手射杀追兵。John的胸膛和肩膀贴着自己的脊背。他心碎不已，却仍为感受到对方辐射在身上的暖意而快乐，而与此同时，一个残破的声音也在耳边轻轻提醒着他：永远维持现状，只能是他的痴心妄想。

 

 ---

 

  接下来的几年，他们断断续续见着对方——谁也不离开太久，但谁也不共处太久。步入四十岁的Ocelot已不再年轻，不会再苦思一个不可能回应自己爱意的人，但他把这依旧强烈的情感转投于绝不动摇的奉献和忠诚。他们又建立了新的组织，这次的成员是雇佣兵们，John成了公众人物，全面负责每一处的工作，Ocelot则退居幕后，成了他的审讯专家。

  断断续续，这样的相处像极了青葱岁月的堪堪重现——他们仿佛又回到二十岁上，回头立刻是新一轮搏击，而John和他尚能拥有整个世界。有些日子，John疲惫，愤怒，不得不为公众事业忽略与Ocelot的联系，那感觉比审讯官本人最狠毒的折磨技巧更加糟糕。但即使被推到一边，他依然忍耐。John需要他，他会给出John需要的一切，就算毫无回报。

 

\---

 

  1999年，他们起了争斗。不用拳脚刀枪，却用言语。那是数月后仍然不能开口谈论的分歧，Ocelot甚至记不起它的起因。然而。。。得知John的死讯时，他发疯般地希望自己记得那个混账的起因。即使这是场争斗——一场他想遗忘的，不愉快的记忆，这也是他和John分享的最后回忆。

  他的内里完全被掏空了。命里头一次，他放弃了自己的任务——某个除了金钱回报毫无意义的雇佣兵任务——向自己熟悉的战场寻求庇护。这一次，他找到了Eva。

  他出现在她门前时她红着眼睛，卸了往日全部的妆容。她在他身后关上门，两人同时痛哭失声。全然的静默，但不再压抑，他们向对方寻求着安慰，明白彼此都是同样深爱John至骨至髓的人。

  这一次，他们开口相谈，说起往日最美，和最恶的记忆，说起他们意识到自己如此深陷爱河，如此全身心倾慕于John的一刻，说起他们意识到自己将永远得不到回应的一刻。他们同时惊讶起来——都以为John选择了对方而不是自己：Ocelot嫉妒Eva，Eva则羡慕Ocelot。Eva偶尔还是他的床伴——而他们都知道John也睡过别人。那些可怜的人，也许没有如此深情，但也同样为他倾倒。也许深情到乐意尝试，却不足以为他献出生命。

  而他们到了现在这个地步——垂垂老矣，为同一件渴求的东西哭泣，却永远无法得到。

  是夜后就此别过，他们再不曾以个人的身份重逢。

 

\---

 

  十六年后，Ocelot的心脏停止跳动。尽管只是一小会儿，但眼角他以为是John的一瞥，却是十六年来第一件令他惊讶的事。

  Solid Snake，这是他的代号。Boss的孩子之一。他见过他们每一个人还是孩子时的模样，而现在，作为成年人——Liquid，再加上Solidus，都没有这一个更像他们的父亲：只有他带着那种精神，面容，嗓音，和魅力。他还年轻——比他们初遇时的John年轻得多。面上的胡髭尚且不多，细纹也无甚踪影。他也非常聪明。和他的“父亲”的聪明不尽相同，但却是一种熟练的，战术上的聪明。他就像一个拿去了狂气的John。除了，当然，他们的头巾如出一辙。

  经年累月的头一次，他为一场战斗兴奋不已。这个Snake几乎和那个一样精于战斗，有那么一时半刻，他觉得自己又回了苏联，成了那个二十左右的毛头小伙，傲慢自大，急于求成。

  他捆住Solid Snake施以折磨，考虑拿一个眼罩遮住对方的右眼，只为了娱乐自己。但是当然，他没有——有太多的事情更需要关注。不过这个主意还是从他喉间逼出一声轻笑。对方光裸的胸膛令他有些失望——太干净了，不足以成为他认识的某人，他的尖叫也听起来很不一样。在脑海深处，他想——他已经太老，不该老盯着吸引人的年轻人了，即使他们是John的克隆体。

  无论如何，额上之发渐次变灰，皱纹伤痕横越面孔，而他的口味愈发挑剔。

 

\---

 

  2014年，Ocelot等待着死亡。他从未畏惧过死，但也从未理解过那是何种感觉。每个人都有所不同吧，他这么想着。对他而言，死，是悔的味道。

  他后悔每一次未能为John多做些什么。后悔未能找到自己的父母。后悔与唯一有所共鸣的Eva断了来往，后悔他和John的最后一次对话是一场争吵，之后再无沟通，分道扬镳。后悔从未祭扫他的坟头。后悔自己年轻时错失的机会，如果那时的John不是如此受伤——如果他能醒悟得更早一些，那么也许，他便不会被那拒绝伤透内心。

  当Solid Snake——John——就只是。。。Snake——靠近他时，当呼吸渐渐离开肺叶之时，他只看见了John的脸，悲伤地凝视着他的。他希望自己没有辜负对方。希望John会将他引以为傲。

  “你。。。很不错。”

 

END

 

 

注1：两年多前，为何不是三年多前？不知是不是作者笔误，另有原因还请纠正

【虐！死！我！了！世！界！再！见！！！

 

 


End file.
